


Secret Diary

by cadkitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Cumshot, First Time, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Virgin Harry, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the diary that Harry found that he can't quite let go of; a secret that no one else has ever known, nor ever will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: First time request. For acidangels21.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Nine Inch Nails

Things had changed for Harry. From the very first moment that he found himself in possession of the old diary, things had changed in ways he was loathe to admit to even the closest of friends. Sure, Harry was no stranger to secrets. But this was something deeper than that. To admit why he clung to the diary's every word, to the voice of its responses would have been to admit what he was actually doing with it. And to admit that would have meant to admit a few things about himself that he wasn't quite prepared to do just yet.

Each night, well after the other boys had gone to bed, Harry found himself up late with his quill in one hand, the diary laid out before him on the bed. It always started off innocent, a simple line. _How are you tonight?_ And the reply was nearly always a ploy, leading him down the same exact path; the path that lead him, night after night, to sit with his quill in one hand, his cock on the other until he could stand it no more. 

But tonight, it was something less innocuous than usual. _Harry... I need something from you._

Harry stared down at the page, a look of slight bewilderment on his face as he watched the words form out across the page. This... was certainly new. _What is it?_ he wrote back, careful of his penmanship given how many complaints he'd had on the subject from the inhabitant of the book.

 _Each night, you come. And tonight, I long to do the very same._ The play on the word was not missed by Harry and he ducked his head ever so slightly.

 _You'll have to forgive me,_ he wrote back, _but I have no idea how I could possibly do the same for you. I'm not... well-versed in how to pleasure a book._ He gave the book a smirk and then shook his head. Surely whatever was going on with this, it was not an actual being that could be pleasured. A spell put upon it for the book to play whatever game the reader did... a spell cast on two separate diaries, the other somewhere in the castle or across the universe. _Besides, I have been writing back what I would do to you._ That was the most he could do, was it not?

The pages began to turn on their own, whizzing past until they opened and a picture appeared across the page. A door in the center of an oval. Across the top of the page, letters began to appear. _Open the door and I may pass._

Chewing his lower lip, Harry debated it for a moment. It was, after all, Christmas vacation and only one of the other boys had remained and he was currently downstairs, asleep by the fire. Drawing his curtains tighter, Harry rolled onto his side and then reached for the page, touching the tiny doorknob and pretending to pull. Nothing happened. Frowning, he tried using the quill to pull it, and then to draw a stick figure, pulling it open. Nothing. Finally, he wrote on the opposite page, _I can't._

_Idiot. Use magic. This is a magical book, yes?_

With a sigh, Harry reached under his pillow and drew out his want, debating on the spell. Finally, he used the same one he'd heard Hermione use to unlock a door a few days before. The door on the page swung open and a figure moved to the other side of the door, leaning there for a moment and then reaching out. Above the door, the words _Reach for me with the wand, Harry_ scrawled across the page.

Harry did as he was told, reaching for the extended hand with his wand, touching it to the paper and then drawing it away. A shimmering hand emerged and Harry gasped, tugging at his wand and then grasping the rather solid-feeling hand with his own and pulling. It took more effort than he'd thought this would, but eventually he ended up with the ghost-like figure tugged free of the book.

With a cry, he fell back on the bed, the boy collapsing over him and then pushing himself upright, though remaining straddling him. A smirk slid across the boy's lips. "Finally, we meet," came the most sensual of voices from within the opalescent figure.

Harry stared up at him, his hands sliding across the figure's thighs, completely in awe that it was this realistic. "You feel-"

"Real?" he was cut off. "Yes, of course." Leaning down, he whispered, "Call me Tom now, yes?"

Harry nodded, his hips pressing upward completely of their own accord. He'd come up here for one reason and now... now the person... thing... ghost... he'd been writing to was suddenly straddling him, more than slightly corporeal, and his body automatically wanted more of what had been promised.

Tom smiled down at him, grinding his ass down against him and then moaning. He arched his back, sliding his hands down his body, the clothing simply evaporating as he went, leaving him bared to Harry's touch. "You know exactly what you want to do to me. You told me last night, with every little detail."

Harry let out a soft sound and then reached down, pushing at his pajamas, Tom rising up enough to let him pull the restricting trousers free of his body. He gasped as his erection was freed into the air, a certain intensity filtering through him at the mere caress of the air and then the other's silken flesh as he settled back down on him.

Leaning down, Tom's body slid over Harry's own, skin slipping against skin. He was warm... warmer than Harry would have thought him to be given his ghostly color. His hands slid over Harry's torso. One speared into his hair, the other raking down his side as Tom pushed himself up and then settled where Harry's cock was against the crack of his ass. "I need you to do this, Harry... are you going to give me what I've given you every single night?"

For whatever reason, Harry didn't even hesitate. Rather, he urged Tom back up and then steadied his cock. "Did you do the rest the way you said you knew how?"

"With magic?" The boy grinned down at Harry, caressing his wrist and then leaning down to nip across his jaw, breathing out, "You already have to shave... I'm impressed."

Impatient, Harry let out a quiet grunt and spread his legs a little more. "Did you do it?"

"Why don't you find out? After all," Tom let out an almost cruel sounding laugh, "it's not like it'll hurt me, right?" He tapped Harry's skull. "It's all up here, right?"

Some part of Harry wasn't sure if this was real, some really strange wizard sexual toy, or if the being in front of him was actually a ghost. He didn't feel like one, he felt warm and moved rather like he was alive. But then again, not having grown up in a magical environment, he was a bit behind on what could and could not exist. Rather than worrying on it, he held his cock still and shifted his hips, seeking the proper angle to press the head of his cock where it was needed. It took a few tries, this being something he'd only ever wondered about and never having done, but finally he began to slip inside Tom's body.

It was warm and slick, tight but not overly so, the way his own ass had been the few times he'd tried pressing his own fingers inside. And this felt so much more _right_ than anything Harry had ever done with himself in that department. He'd found how he was supposed to do this, how he'd been wired inside, for sure. He found himself pushing up as he moved his hand away and then placed his other hand on Tom's hip to press him down. Arousal shot through him, hot, vibrant lines of pleasure traveling along the synapses of his brain, shooting the proper signals through his entire being. 

For a few, long moments, he remained still, simply waiting for his body to calm down. But that moment never came. It just wasn't the same as jerking off and then stopping for a moment to cool off. He was sheathed deep inside Tom's willing body and that was all he needed to be more aroused than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

Tom began to move, realizing Harry was frozen, waiting on something to subside that never would. "This is how it feels in reality. It's so much better than the imagined version, isn't it?" Slowly, he rocked his hips, forward and then back, his hands coming to rest on Harry's chest for leverage.

Just when Harry was certain it couldn't get any better, Tom slowly began to pull himself up off his shaft, lowering back down and then circling his hips at the end. The movements brought out something that Harry wasn't entirely sure was even real. His nerves burned with desire, his orgasm already coiling deep in his belly, fire shooting along every inch of his body. It was beyond arousing, beyond anything he'd ever done to himself, even some of the crazier things he'd tried. Sex was... nothing short of exhilarating. "It is," he finally gasped out, his brain finally reclaiming his body and forcing it into action. He had to get more of this; more of the pleasure, more of the amazing feeling of plunging into Tom's body.

Harry's hips began to jerk, the bed springs protesting as he grabbed hold of Tom's hips and held him there, fucking his cock up into the other man's body. His back arched, his eyes rolling back in his head as he went for it, racing toward the bright, white light of his orgasm. His cock grew impossibly harder, his balls drawing up tight against his body. Everything in him strained for it, strived for what he was certain would be the best orgasm of his entire lifetime.

Tom rocked back, finding the angle that best suited him. And when he found it, he began to moan, not bothering with quiet as Harry's cock slid smoothly in and out of his slick passage. "Yes, Harry, fuck me," he parroted from the writing the other had provided a few days earlier, a plea that had been lost into the pages of the book, to use the most derogatory term for sexual union that there was, that it got Harry off faster to think in such dirty terms.

Sweat beaded on Harry's upper lip, his hips snapping up quick and hard, one hand finally doing what he realized he should have been doing all along and sliding down Tom's hip to his cock, starting to jack him off furiously. "Cum," the word fell from his lips, dirty and nearly desperate.

"I need you to cum first," Tom crooned out, helping Harry by slamming down on his cock as Harry's hips shoved upward. 

Their union grew in volume and intensity, both of them erratic, breathing labored, muscles straining. And then it happened. Harry snapped his hips up one last time and let out a shout of elation as he lost it. The first hot spurt of cum coated Tom's passage and Tom grabbed Harry's jaw. "Watch it. You can see yourself cum inside me," he hissed out.

Harry opened his eyes, watching as his hips jerked a few more times, his cock sliding into the other's body, seeing how he was entering him and how Tom's body caressed his cock with each movement. He watched as each thick spurt splattered up inside of Tom. And as he tapered off, slowly starting to relax his hips, he gaped in surprise as the cum seemed to draw through Tom's luminous form, pooling in his sac and then, as Harry stroked up his cock a few more times, began to shoot through his erection and splatter across Harry's chest and stomach.

Tom cried out as his hips jerked, his passage clamping down hard on Harry and then milking at his spent shaft as he lost it. His hand joined Harry's own as he stroked his cock, helping him release all of his offering all over Harry's body. For a few more moments, he rode his still hardened cock, leaning down and whispering, "You know you're still going to need more after this, Potter."

And with that, he was gone, the book rustling and then slamming shut, leaving Harry with his hand wrapped around his own cock, shock filtering through his body. But even that couldn't deter him. Yes, Tom had just disappeared and somehow he'd ended up with his hand around his own dick, but that didn't stop him even for a second. Tom had been right about one thing, for sure. He needed this and he needed it bad. His hips arched up, his head tilting backward as he stroked quicker and quicker over his own length. Even when the door creaked open, he didn't stop, just couldn't. It felt too good and he was too firmly lodged in his own head where he was re-experiencing his first time with another man, re-living the feeling of sinking his cock into that warm passage. 

With a groan, Harry came for the second time, his hand firmly jerking up his shaft with every pulse of cum that shot from him, some of it splattering all the way up to his shoulder in the process. Relief swept through him this time, causing his body to ease up, slowly sink back down onto the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, still slowly milking his own shaft even as he heard the floorboards creak and then the door slid shut. Someone had heard him, but it didn't matter who it was or why they'd been there in the first place. All that mattered was that he was truly satisfied for the first time in his life. 

Grasping his wand, he cleaned up the mess he'd made and then placed both wand and diary beneath the pillows, tugging his pajamas back on and the covers over his body. Tomorrow... he'd have Tom pay him a visit again and he'd give him a better taste of what he had been imagining. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed a smile to caress his lips as he drifted off to sleep. 

**The End**


End file.
